


水晶的五步证明

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 水晶公并不再是人类之躯
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	水晶的五步证明

0  
“还没有想清楚吗，现在的你，已经不再是人类了。”  
“说不定，被称为一件器物更为合适。”

1  
最开始和水晶塔共鸣的时候，古·拉哈·提亚并没有感受到特别大的不适。没有突然被水晶包裹，也没有锥心的刺痛。只是那一瞬间，自己的五脏六腑都静止了，仿佛被定格在了那一刻。耳朵里听不到血液流动的声音，胸腔里原来被称为心脏的位置突然变得安安静静。  
这是第一个证明。

2  
古·拉哈·提亚漫步在城市的街头。名为水晶城的城市现在在渐渐的被人们建立起来。钢铁被铸成铁桥，玻璃被镶嵌于穹顶，巨石被开凿成阶梯。难以想象，如此充满生机的一个城市，存在于这样一个濒临毁灭的世界，一个在他原本的历史里被光芒吞没的世界。  
现在是光之泛滥发生后的第二年。经过了一年的时间，古·拉哈·提亚现在已经熟练掌握了第一世界的文字和语言。水晶城里的人都称呼他为大贤者，因为他们都认为是他召唤出了这座水晶塔，并毫无保留地把水晶塔产生的所有能源都给予了住在水晶城内的所有人。  
但是仅仅是拯救这些人是不够的。古·拉哈·提亚比任何人都更加清楚自己的目的。为了那个人，为了那个英雄，为了原初世界所有的生命，为了阻止可能到来的第八灵灾……他想要拯救的不仅仅是一个水晶城，他要拯救的是整个第一世界，是原初世界的无数生命，和那个人。  
然而他没有时间。  
多加和乌内给予他的皇血在渐渐褪去，每一天他醒来都觉得似乎自己与塔的联系就少了一分。而现在的他，依然没有找到能够逆转这个世界毁灭的办法。所以他做出了这个决定，利用亚拉戈的技术，把自己和水晶塔融为一体。  
突如其来的城市中的一声惊叫引起了他的注意。并不知道从何而来的一只罪喰突破了水晶城正门的防守，冲进了城内。古·拉哈·提亚没有任何犹豫就向着惊呼发生的方向冲去。  
一位中年人族妇女跌坐在地上，手中的竹篮和日用品零散的丢在一边，在她的面前是一只浑身洁白身披铠甲的罪喰，圣洁的白色翅膀于这个世界而言是死神的丧钟，剑尖指着妇女，眼看着就要劈下去。古·拉哈·提亚毫不犹豫地一个飞扑把妇女推开，罪喰的剑尖堪堪划过他未被兜帽覆盖的左脸颊，鲜血顺着纯白色的剑尖滴落在洁白的石块路面上。  
再后来他是怎么击溃那个罪喰的，古·拉哈·提亚记得并不清楚了。只是在回到星见之间的时候，本想处理一下自己左脸颊上的擦伤的时候，惊讶的发现血已经止住，剩下的是一块狭长的蓝色水晶，覆盖在伤口之上。  
这是第二个证明。

3  
不能离开水晶塔太久，不能离开水晶塔太远。不知从何时开始，水晶城里的人开始称呼他为水晶公。  
“建造了水晶城，居住于水晶塔内的水晶公，这样称呼也很符合逻辑吧。”在询问城内的居民的时候曾经这样被回答过。  
不，想必还是因为自己这个被水晶部分覆盖的身体吧。这个不再属于人类范畴的躯体。古·拉哈·提亚从未告诉过任何人自己原本属于原初世界的名字，因为这并没有什么必要。在这里没有人认识过去的他，也不需要有任何人知晓他的本名。水晶公这个名字，并不赖。  
水晶公低头看着在自己怀里安静地睡着的小小的一只维埃拉族。名字是莱楠。她的父母在罪喰的袭击中去世了，是水晶公把她从炼狱中救了出来。代价便是这条右臂。罪喰不仅仅带来了死亡，还有无穷无尽的大火。水晶公不顾旁人的阻拦，冲进了火场把小小的莱楠从燃烧倒塌的木屋中捞了出来。火舌一点都没有触及莱楠，却无情的吞噬了水晶公抱着莱楠的右臂，上身，和脖颈。奇怪的是，被烧灼的肉体并没有散发出被烧灼的味道，仿佛被燃烧的不是人类的肉体，而是单纯的一缕空气，一丝以太而已。  
自己的身体真的是十分适合水晶公这个名字了。水晶公端详着镜中的自己。整个右臂和脖子全部被水晶严严实实的覆盖住了，就连脖子上的贤人纹身也无迹可寻。这样就好，这样他就不会认出来是我了，这样就好。  
这是第三个证明。

4  
维埃拉族的个头都很大。以前仅仅是知道这一个事实而已，然而现在看着站在自己身旁的莱楠的水晶公，算是确切地体会到了这一个事实。  
维埃拉族，真的，很高。有些难以想象原来只是自己怀里毛绒绒的一小团的莱楠，是什么时候在自己不知不觉间柩长了这么高，而今天，就是莱楠加入水晶城守卫团的日子。  
“水晶公一点都没变呢。”收到了来自水晶公亲手制作的便当的莱楠轻轻说。  
确实是，一点都没变。从水晶公来到第一世界以来，已经经过了多少年，这样的数字水晶公自己也记不太清楚了。可能已经经过了60年左右了吧。不知道参加了多少次葬礼，被邀请参加多少人的婚礼，就连自己亲手抚养大的莱楠，也已经长大成人，有了自己的工作。  
水晶公却如同水晶塔一样，一点都没有变化。  
不，其实是有的。水晶公原本火红色的头发，末梢渐渐的爬上了一丝白色。已经是水晶塔终端的他居然还会变老吗，明明已经是不老不死的存在了。  
水晶公目送着莱楠离开星见之间，低声轻笑了一下。  
这是第四个证明。

5  
被无限光覆盖的天空突然间如同被一把无形的利刃劈成了两半，100年没有降临在第一世界的黑夜，终于显现出了本来的面目。  
水晶公感觉似乎自己胸腔内有什么东西碎裂了，又有什么温热的东西从心脏的位置沿着四肢百骸蔓延开去。  
扑通  
扑通  
膝盖仿佛不再具有了支撑身体重量的能力，不顾地上的锐利的碎石，水晶公直直地跪了下去，用着有些颤抖的声音，他听着自己说出了那些话。  
“……请把你的力量借给我，借给这个世界，请帮助我，拯救这个世界……”  
啊啊，就是这样。三百年的等待，回溯时间的技术，跨越次元的召唤。一切一切，自己经受过的再多苦难也好，都是为了这一刻，都是为了这个人。  
“暗之战士阁下”  
背上仿佛背着的不再是沉重的法杖，眼前仿佛不再有厚重的兜帽挡住视线，手中仿佛握着的仍然是那个人温暖的双手。  
原来如此，我仍然活着，仍然是在作为一个人类而活着。  
那么，请继续前进吧，我最憧憬仰慕的英雄哦。哪怕是要付出我的性命，哪怕是要再为你召唤出别的次元的英雄们，请都不要停下你冒险的脚步。  
这是我的，作为水晶公的，作为古·拉哈·提亚的，第五个证明。


End file.
